Fallout: Reunited
by Miak the Revanant
Summary: 2 years after the events of Fallout 3, Amata leaves the Vault to find the man she loves. She finds out that he was nearly destroyed after she exiled him from the Vault. Ratings will change sometimes to match the story. Remember: War... War never changes. REVIEW! I REPEAT, REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

Fallout 3 Story of Awesome!

Megaton

Amata Almodovar: Oh, hey Daniel.

Daniel: A-Amata?

Amata: Yes. I'm here.

Daniel: O.K. I thought the Super Stimpak Debuff was gettin to me.

Amata: Oh.

Jack: Hello Dan- Why hello young lady. I'm Jack.

Daniel: Stop flirting with my friend.

Jack: Oh OK.

Amata: I'm Amata.

Daniel: _Smiles at Amata_ Um, Do you wanna see my house?

Amata: Sure.

###################

3 hours later...

Amata: Wadsworth needs to shut up.

Daniel: I'm sorry. It's my fault. Wadsworth is my robutler.

Amata: Really, robutler?

Daniel: Robot + Butler= robutler.

Amata: Nice one.

Daniel: Thanks. I try my best.

Daniel: Still. He DOES need to quit arguing with me. 3 darn hours of fighting with a robot? Not very fun.

Amata: I know. Andy tried stopping me from leaving Vault 101.

Daniel: How?

Amata: He held the buzz saw arm in front of me. I walked around him.

Daniel and Amata: HAHAHA!

Jack walks in and hugs both of the Vault strays.

Jack: Hiya Dan.

Daniel mimics Batman's voice: I'm BATMAN!

All of them bust out laughing at the joke.

Daniel: Hey Jack.

Amata: Wait. Daniel, are you still single?

Daniel: What?!

Jack: I do believe Amata is interested in you Dan.

Daniel: Alright! _Grins_ My life is perfect. Well, except the fact that Deathclaws, Feral Ghouls, Raiders, Slavers, Caesar's Legion, the Enclave and Yao Guai still roam the Wasteland.

Amata: W-what?!

Daniel: Nothing.

Jack: Deathclaws are EVIL!

6:26 pm, 2277 D.C., Craterside Supply

Moira Brown: Oh hi Jack.

Jack: Hi Moira

Amata: Hello Ma'am.

Moira: Hi Amata.

Amata: How do you know my name?

Moira: Daniel told me all about you.

Amata glares at Daniel

Daniel: help

Suddenly a rocket comes out of nowhere and hits the shop

BOOM!


	2. Chapter 2: WHAT!

Fallout 3 Story of AWESOME! Part 2

Amata wakes up in an Enclave prison cell, vaguely remembering the Valkray Missile.

Amata's POV

Ohhh my head. I am Amata Almodovar. And I have a BIG headache. I am an 18 year old girl with a mean streak in combat. My hair is in a black ponytail and I have brown eyes.

Me: Get your shotgun out of my face. Now

Enclave Heavy: Bite me.

Officer: Be nice to her Heavy.

Heavy: No.

Me: Just let me go!

Heavy: No.

Me: Why?

Officer: He's an idiot.

Heavy: Bite me.

I heard an explosion and guess who came in.

No POV

Daniel: Thompson!

Officer: Yeah boss?

Daniel: Get Amata outta here!

Thompson: Yes pa.

Amata takes the time to glare at Daniel.

Amata: You mind telling me something?

Daniel: Amata! This isn't what it seems!

Amata: You have a SON! AND NEVER TOLD ME!?

Daniel: Yes I have a child. No he is not mine. I adopted him 3 years ago.

Amata: O.K. I believe you.

Daniel: I love you Amata.

Amata: WHOA WHOA WHOA Hold it! WHAT!

Daniel: You heard me


	3. Chapter 3: Heart Attack

FALLOUT 3 STORY OF AWESOMENESS PART 3!

$ $ $ $ $ $ $ $.

Amata: O.K. I'm confused now. First you're reluctant to date me now you want to all of a sudden?

Daniel: Yes.

Daniel kisses Amata lightly on the cheek

Amata: (Oh great. I'm happy now. I can't let go of him now! [CENSORED]!)

Daniel: I missed you. _Starts dancing with her_

Amata: Daniel please stop.

Daniel: Oh alright miss beautiful I'll quit dancing with you.

Thompson: O.K. Pa you never told me you had a date. _Smirks_

Daniel: Thompson. Shut the [CENSORED] up.

Jack de-stealths himself.

Jack: Well, well, well. You two are dating.

Daniel: Go [CENSORED] yourself.

Amata: Calm down. All three of you. Now please.

Daniel,Jack,And Thompson: Fine

Daniel: _Hugs Amata and starts dancing with her AGAIN!_

Amata: DANIEL! Stop it now.

Daniel: Oh come on. Please. Amata just one dance?

Amata: Fine. I feel like an 18 year old teddy bear.

Daniel: Haha. Not cool Amata. I'm nice to you and you know I am.

Amata: So?

Thompson: [CENSORED]!| duh duh duh!


	4. Chapter 4: Cheese!

Story of AWESOME: Part 4

Jack: [CENSORED] He's having a heart attack!

Amata: Buffout! QUICK!

Daniel: That would kill the man! EXPERIMENTAL SUPER STIMPAK! HURRY!

Amata: Here you go Daniel.

Daniel: Thanks 'Mata!

Amata: Your welcome Daniel.

Thompson: [CENSORED] [CENSORED] [CENSORED

Daniel: Shut it kiddo.

(Amata stays out of the way while Daniel operates on his adopted son.)

Jack: And that's why you don't take Mentats every time you temporarily disarm a NUCLEAR BOMB! [CENSORED]

Amata: THE [CENSORED] NUKE IS STILL ALIVE!?

Daniel: Really Jack?

Jack: Sorry.

Amata: THERE'S A [CENSORED] LIVE NUKE IN MEGATON?! AND I'M SUPPOSED TO [CENSORED] LIVE THERE!?

Daniel: duh.

Amata: [CENSORED] YOU DANIEL LI!

Daniel: SHUT UP BEFORE RAIDERS COME, KILL TOM, MURDER ME AND JACK AND [CENSORED] YOU!

Amata: NO CAN DO [CENSORED]!

Thompson: please 'Mata.

Amata: NO!

Daniel, Jack, and Thompson: RIGHT [CENSORED] NOW AMATA!

$ $!$ _=7$ (/

Amata's POV

I was terrified. Daniel was nowhere in sight. "Did he leave?"

"I'm here Amata." I sat up and kissed him deeply.


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares part one

Hey! I love reviews! Review the story and pop open some NUKA-COLA! No really REVIEW!

Amata's POV

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I woke up alone in bed. My boyfriend, Daniel Li, was working on something.

"You O.K.?" He gazed at me and wiped his blurry eyes with a power armored sleeve.

"I'm fine mom." I used the statement often, but it still annoys the crap out of him. He glared and threw Med-X at my leg and I crashed to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: COME ON Y'ALL! I NEED FEEDBACK! REVIEW THE DAMN STORY DAMNIT! PLEASE! I NEED IT! REVIEW DA REVIEW REQUIRES THAT YOU REVIEW THE STORY!

Chapter 6: ENDING IS CHEESY!

Daniel's POV

Amata lied on me after a couple of days. She could walk again, but she had to lean on me. I walked with her, happy to get somewhere without being alone. I quickly got used to her pecking my cheek plenty and often. Soon I was always with her. She licked her lips at the steak in front of her and I grabbed it and told her to walk alone for it. Amata simply kissed my cheek and I handed it to her. Guess I just can't resist any emotional appeal or her smiles anymore. Amata hungrily ate the food and walked to my room for some chess. I beat her twice, but eventually I started to stare at her smile and make dumb moves. I hugged her and we went to the dance together. I loved her and she the same. Of course, we left the Vault.

I shot the raiders with my shotgun. "SHIT! MY BIKE!" I screamed as the only working land vehicle in D.C. exploded. Amata dropped one with the most accurate shot she had ever fired. "Thanks. One more thing." I said.

"What?" Amata looked weary.

"Get me some of those Grape Mentats and I will stop pestering you for what I want." I was sad to use that one.

"REALLY?" I nodded. "SURE!" She said enthusiastically.

When she turned around, I started playing with her hair and tightly hugging her. Eventually, she started fighting back against my advances. She unleashed her secret weapon: a CUTE LITTLE POUT! I instantly melted. "Ok. I'll stop. Why must your pout be so adorable?"

"Because I'm hot and your not." She stuck her tongue out and I turned around to see a...

Author Note: Oh yeah. Mystery ending. Ohhh what did he see. I want a review vote:Deathclaws or Vertibird. VOTE!


	7. Tranquilizer Lane

Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the 3 day wait on the chapter. I've been busy shooting assholes like Feral Ghouls, Raiders, Slavers, Caesar's Legion, and Borderlands Psychos. Oh wait! New character!

Please, Please, Please Please please please please review! I NEEDREVIEWS! HOW COME EVERYONE ELSE GETS YOUR ATTENTION AND I HAVE NOTHING?! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Now without further ado, let us start! Wait. Is Excelsoir copyrig led?

'It was probably nothing. Just a Radroach. I am just getting old. At least Amata's here.' I thought. Oh god that was cheesy. Amata pressed her lips against mine and nothing else mattered to me. "WHOA WHOA WHOA! I need time to think Amata."

"Ok. Don't take to long. I need my knight in shining armor." She squeezed my hand. I needed her again.

"Ok. I'm ready." I embraced her and she kissed me passionately and, once again, I focused on her. _Hey. Amata's eyes are green-blue. Wait. What's that. _"Amata? What are you doing? I don't like being without armor."

"But you have an armored jumpsuit."

"I don't care what I'm wearing. It's my clothes."

"Please let them come off this once. Please?"

"No no no no I am not ready right now."

"Fi-" The girl who was trying to strip me fell down on my bed with me beneath her.

"Shit."


	8. DSBTTTMMLW rises

Amata: Long time no see huh? I missed y'all. Miak here has been an ass hole. Listen, we need more reviews. Miak wishes to do Review the Review. Please review. I'll answer so y'all don't get cussed out by a rather angry Revanant.

'Mata's POV

"Sup deactivated-sentry-bot-that-tried-to-murder-me-last-week? I'm giving ya a new name. It's DSBTTTMMLW. Do you like it?" I was going crazy. Last month, my boyfriend got captured. I decided to reprogram this Sentry Bot, DSBTTTMMLW, for a companion. Not that I hated the little girl who volunteered to help me. I just need someone to talk to who won't talk back. I powered it on and DSBTTTMMLW raised his Red Glare in salute. "Oh this'll be real fun."

Amata: Dear God. It's like Christmas. I got a free Sentry Bot in this chapter? Wait till I show Minx.


End file.
